


Another Morning, ft. Clarifications

by memesf0r0ne



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Good times, How Do I Tag, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Other, Saturday morning soft time, Talking, Use of F-word, how do I write dialogue, i guess, i'm SOFT, school made me tired so I wanted fluff, soft, soft I say after reading a novel about disemboweled people with beetles in their bodies, sorry but I'm useless rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesf0r0ne/pseuds/memesf0r0ne
Summary: We revisit the bandstand a little. What was said has impact. Also, bird





	Another Morning, ft. Clarifications

A birdsong heard by none heralded a new day, as it had done before on an equally, if not moreso, special occasion.

Crowley was lying awake in bed next to his hereditary enemy. They were not personal enemies, so he supposed it was kind of a Romeo-and-Juliet type of situation, minus the unnecessarily complicated Old English metaphors and the relatively large age gap. Basically, two strongly divided sides, forced to peace by an unwieldy soul from each.

Aziraphale stirred, rolling over and grabbing more of the blanket.

"You don't even like me, huh?" Crowley teased, then stopped grinning abruptly. A cold hand was on his bare stomach.

"You're warmer, that's all," Aziraphale mumbled, pulling Crowley closer. "Maybe it's the influence of hellfire, I dunno."

A smile crept onto his face. "Maybe I'm just really hot."

"Well, duh," Aziraphale muttered before lifting his head. "Wait. Crowley."

"Yes?"

The word was said in a concerned tone. He looked mildly terrified.

"You..I like you. You know that, right?"

"At the bandstand. You said...well, not that."

Aziraphale smiled softly. "I didn't even like you then. Ever since you saved my books in the ruins of that church, Crowley, it's been much more. I was just...afraid."

"Angel," said Crowley softly. Aziraphale went on.

"You might go too fast for me sometimes. We both know that. I was afraid I'd go too slow."

"Angel!" Crowley croaked.

"I don't just fuck anyone, you know," Aziraphale interrupted in a saccharine voice. Crowley choked, trying his best to miracle it away. He had choked enough the previous night.

"Aziraphale!" The demon squeaked.

"I suppose that seeing a demon scandalized has got to count for something. Especially being the cause of it."

"Oi, I just wasn't expecting you to say fuck, I mean... it's unusual coming from an angel, right?"

Aziraphale ignored this. "And the sleep thing...I see why you like it so much."

"This is the first time you've stayed in bed," Crowley mused.

"I'd do it again, if you'd like," Aziraphale beamed.

"Are you still cold?"

"I think I've warmed up a bit, but yeah, I'll stay longer."


End file.
